Pokemon Wars
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: What if the Maximals and Predacons had landed on the world of Pokemon?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Hasbro and Mainframe Entertainment. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are his. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Transformers series .I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Prologue

In the universe there is a planet made up of mechanical lifeforms, alien machines which have a mind, body and even a soul. Many centuries, perhaps even millenium before, they divided into two main groups. The first being those of a more peaceful bent known as the Autobots, the second a race of machines consumed by domination of the universe by the name of Decepticons. In many worlds they did battle and their descendants did battle as the Maximals and the Predicons. Let us look into this world...

We start with the space battle between the forces of the Maximals and the Predicons, as a Maximal colony ship confronts a ship of Predicons theives. The thieves under the control of a being named after the infamous Decepticon leader Megatron was trying to escape with it's treasure through a trans-warp portal. The trans-warp portal was a gateway through time and space, however the one which opened up was not controlled by any party. Under normal circumstances this portal would have opened up to a primative Earth where the Beast Wars would begin.

Yet this time fate took a slight detour...

At this moment the portal opened up to the world of powerful elemental animals which lived beside human beings. These creatures could be captured in balls which could then be placed in a human's pocket. These creatures were used for many things like daily tasks, yet also for a form of combat and beauty contests. Yet there were darker forces which gather in this world looking for a chance to strike against the creatures as they were seen as non-humans. This was the world of Pokemon and the Pokemon Wars are about to begin.

Pokemon Wars

Chapter One

A Transformers: Beast Wars/Beasties and Pokemon Crossover

Optimus Primal was looking at his crew, the people gathered to ship the maximal protoforms to the colony. This was before their ship was the one to encounter the ship containing Megatron and his team of thieves. The battle had been fierce and during the battle before they crashed they had to dump the protoform transformers into orbit above this planet. Now they were trying to figure out their next move.

"The planet seems to have an enegy field which could be corrossive to our robot forms if we stay too long in those forms. It would be just a matter of time before status lock and even being placed offline. We're going to have to take the form of native lifeforms in order to keep from building up any negative energies." spoke a deep voice transformer as he looked to his other three friends.

"Alright, send up a probe to scout out some D.N.A. samples. Then head to the regeneration chambers for transformation encoding," said the leader, as Primal headed to the section of the ship which retained the tubes. He then continued, "Also let's look at what we can scavage from the crash for use. I doubt this world have the technology we need if we're going to find our way off this planet."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to get stuck with all of the hard work again ain't I, oh great and powerful leader!" grumbled a high pitched voice as it reacted to the command.

"Come on, this has to be the most exciting thing that has happened to us. Much more exciting them just shipping some colonist to a new planet." said a younger voice, filled with a thrill of being in this situation.

"At least shipping colonist to the outskirts of the known universe didn't have the chance of being slagged by Preds! Another thing that I don't want to worry about, but the Preds might not be dead. What do we do then, bub?" asked the high pitched voice again.

"Let's stick with one problem at a time, starting with existing on this world without shutting down. Into the chambers..."

Meanwhile...

A small ball like object rose from the remains of the spaceship and started to rotate, spreading out a wide beam of energy of an amber hue as it washed across the forest. All around the native pokemon started to react to the weird wave. A group of Pikachu ran off, as some Chimchar swung in the trees. A Sneasel chasing the group of Pikachu twitched as the ray over came it. Deep below the ground, a family of Lairon were digging through the earth. These pokemon and more were scanned and their D.N.A. were sampled by the probe and digitally transmitted to the chambers for use by the Maximals.

After a few moments in which four tubes were being used to update and transform the machine men into duplicates of the local animal lifeforms, they began to emerge. The first was their leader, the one known as Optimus Primal. He was in his new animal form, one which resembled a mixture of monkey and chimp. On the head was the curly smoke like tuff of hair, and on his tail was a burning flame of fire. It's fur was orange with a tan shade around the face and on the belly, with the hands and feet as the same tan colour. A red colour around the eyes and in the ears were the only major colour to the creature. He took a look at himself and tried to figure out what kind of creature he was.

He then looked at his crew to see what kind of beings they had become. His friend the deep voice Maximal had become some kind of steel coloured armoured beast. A helmut like fixture was on his head with some black hole like structures and a ridge like a fin in the middle, this helm was shaped like a triangle with the point forming a nose like structure. Plates which resembled the helmut piece was flowing down the middle of it's back with the same silver-steel colour. It's uncovered back looked like a turtle's shell with narrow plates of steel grey, which matched it's legs and lower jaw. Save for a single silver spiked band on it's mid-leg. It was a four legged blue eyed animal instead of the two legged ones that Primal had turned into.

High voice was next, as he was smaller then the rest of them, he was looking up at them. He resembled some kind of mouse or rat, but a shade of shocking yellow with black bands running down it's back. It's eartips were black as well as were it's eyes, with red spots on it's checks. It's tail was shaped like a zig-zag shape with a huge rectangle shape where the tail ended. As it walked over to them, it's checks started to spark with electrical energies.

"Guess you're going to need to get you're systems check out for overloads, right?" commented young voice as he came out into the light of the ruined ship. He had also taken a beast form which was slightly odd, it was cat-like in was a blackish-blue in shade with long white claws on it's hands and smaller white claws on it's feet. On it's chest was a yellow gem, on it'sleft ear was a strange feather like structure. Similar feather objects stuck out in a trio on it's back end instead of a normal mammal tail.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. My question is what kind of freaks have we become? I've never seen any animals as freaky as these things." said high voice as he looked at the kooky quartet.

Low voice was already at the computer, looking at lines of data before speaking, "Turns out we're on some kind of planet which is unknown to all of the sensors or star maps. There are a large human presence on this world and I have access to their broadcasts and computer network. The beasts we have become are known as Pokemon, animals of this world which have superhuman abilities. Such as elemental attacks, the ability to transform and increase in power and perhaps even sentiance. I'm currently hacking into a 'Pokedex' file which has records of the different types of pokemon. I should have the knowledge of what we are... now!"

The computer came online and spoke, "Four pokemon species identified. Species one: Chimcar, Fire type. Species Two: Lairon, Rock/Steel type. Species Three: Pikachu, Electric type. Species Four: Sneasel, Ice/Dark types."

"Pikachu? That's what I am some kind of Zaprat?" asked High voice as he started to spark some more.

"Zaprat? The name suits you. Me, I'm... Sneaztor. Yeah, Sneaztor." said young voice, as he adapted to his new name.

"You can call me Ironox then, if we're all going to get new names. My questions is what do we do next? We have the preds to worry about, if they landed in the same place as we did. Plus there are these humans and the weird animals with possible sentiance as well. Then there's the question of how we are going to get off the planet without a trans-warp drive or even most of the ship. So far only the main cockpit and some of the regeneration chambers seem operational, who knows what has happened to the rest of the ship? What do we do Optimus?" asked low voice, the new Ironox.

Optimus was lost in thought, as his mind turned to his ship and the enemies he had been chasing.

The figure emerged from the shadows of the spacecraft, with the lights on a dimmer setting. It was rather large, bipedial being with short arms. It had a large mouth with fangs sticking out, on the head was a bony skull cap which flowed down the back. I stalked towards the collection of other strange beings before him. He barked out, "Report! "

A green and yellow spider like creature moved forward to speak, "It seems that we have landed on a world other then the one we wanted do to a glitch in the trans-warp. We have landed on a world dominated by human beings as well as strange animals known as pokemon. Creatures of great, usually elemental powers. You have become a extremely powerful pokemon known as a Bagon, a rare dragon type. Myself I have become a bug and poison type known as a Spinarak, which has caused me to rename myself Spinarulus. Our other Predicons have become Sporupi, an extinct Aerodactyl, a Beedrill and a Cranidos. A bug/poison, Rock/Flying, bug/poison, and rock types."

"What's the big deal with types? Does it really make a difference?" asked the dinosaur like flying grey lizard.

"If I am right, when we scanned the DNA for our beast forms, we not only gained their strengths but also their weaknesses. Certain types of attack are less or more effective on different pokemon types. Megatron for example has few pokemon weakness, but will have to watch out for icy and dragon type attacks in this stage of evolution." continued Spinarulus, as he continue to inform his fellow 'teammates' of his data.

"Interesting, but what is this evolution you are speaking of Spinarulus?" asked Megatron as he learnt what was useful and what was not. The Predicon leader knew that information was the key to retain and expand power.

"Evolution is a trait of most pokemon to transform into a more powerful form with great attack power, defense power and speed. It can also cause adding or changing of pokemon types as well as new attacks. One would have to be careful with evolving in case you miss an attack of your previous form, for once changed you can't pick it up from natural battling. There are also multiple ways of evolving from holding certain items, just touching certain stones, knowing a certain attack, gender evolution, time of day, trading by their owners or even being in a certain region to name a few. There are also multiple evolution paths for certain pokemon. The most commonly known one is the Eevee, the Evolution pokemon. With seven paths of seven different types. So more information on these pokemon are useful. Which is why I hacked into the computer system connecting the different hand held Pokedex encyclopedia, gaing all data collected by the humans of this world. Some of which is of interest to us, I mean you Megatron." continued the spider transformer.

"Really, please continue in your fascinating speech. Tell me why I should care about a bunch of primative biological beings?" asked the dragon leader as he become more acidic with the spider's idea that Spinarulus knew better then him.

"The rare Legendary pokemon had been said to hold powers beyond the normal pokemon. Dialga is said to control time, Palkia has the power to control space. Kyogre has been recorded at causing mega-storms to sink the land and increase the seas, while Groudon does the reverse by creating huge period of sun which dry up oceans and expand the land. The pokemon Jirachi is said to make true any wish desired, which would be of interest to you Megatron." continued the spiderbot as he tempted the powerlust of the dragonbot.

"A wish-granting creature, impossible! Yet if it does exist, it would be a shame to pass it up. Yes, even if it can grant my wish... it could still be useful for use in creating an army of Predicons with powerful abilities to counter the Maximals. I should track some of the DNA of these legendaries, just in case. Yes...."

"So you have crashed landed us on an unknown world where your plan is totally useless and now you are chasing a myth of a wish granting creature. Which part of this proves you should remain as leader?" asked a harsh voiced predicon with glowing green eyes in the low lighting.

"If you object to my leadership, you know how to solve the situation. Megatron, Terrorize! " spoke the dragon pokecon as he shifted into robot form. The most notable of the machine being's humanoid form was the bagon head on it's right arm, while it's feet resembled the pokemon's. He was a bright blue in shade with trimming of gray and yellow.

The other pokemon bot moved out of the shadows to reveal a bipedial pokemon with short arms and tail, with a rounded head with four spikes going around it's head. It was red and a brownish gray, with a pattern in it's back and tail, it's legs and one on it's head which resembled a skullcap. He screamed out, "Cranibot, Terrorize!"

The machine humanoid which appeared with a mixture of red and brownish grey, with the Cranidos head on it's chest. He had claw like hands and a red face with a fang filled mouth. It's head was also more rounded as if to mimic the pokemon it was based on.

Both machine beings were gaining a new system of programs into their battle system CPU, which included new attacks. Cranibot launched into an attack with an attack known as Leer, as a green beam fired from his eyes to Megatron. It missed it's mark, and allowed for a counter attack. Megatron charged the smaller pokecon and with it's hand jaws gave a powerful bit attack to Cranibot's shoulder.

The challenger then breathed a line of fire as he used Flamethrower, but this only caused Megatron to chuckle. The leader spoke, "I see that this form is resistance to flames. This will be of use, yes! Time to fight fire with water!"

Megatron pulled back his jaw hand and then pointed it at Cranibot, as a blast of high pressure water flew from the mouth. As the water hit the other pokecon, he screamed in pain as the liquid hit him hand against the chest. Soon the water pin the challenger against the walls of the ship, as painful screams echo downed the the large room. They began to fade and fade until they become silent. The Predicon leader pulled back his water and looked at the one who would try to take his place, the one which was now unconcious.

"Let that be a lesson to those who would want my place, their suffering will be great. Now it's time for one of you to take out the garbage from my fortress. Dump the traitor as far away from here as possible. Then scan all frequencies and scan for the Maximals. We have plans to make before our enemies launches their plans against us."

Ironox was watching the frequencies of the humans of this world and gaining information. It seemed there was so many shows and details relating to these pokemon, from types to abilities to attacks. Even something as simple as mood and personality of a pokemon could effect their natural stats. What he was really interesting in was the object known as a Pokedex, which was given to all pokemon trainers and co-ordinators.

'So this little thing can tell you everything about a pokemon. Having this series of data would be useful for our own development, given the beast modes we have taken. Also this information on this Poketch, it has many functions of our own technology but some of the more specific options would also be useful.' spoke the steel maximon, as he began to focus on what to do next.

'This brings up the question of should we contact the humans of this world and make the allies like our ancestors did on earth? It would help us to gain access to supplies like this. Still let's keep scanning the channels for something else which is useful. Let's see there was some metor showers last night, likely us and the Predicons. They are trying to trianglate the location of the two metors for study... slag! This could blow our cover if we're not careful. Got to report this to prime and the others.' thought Ironox as he sent a communication through the Maximal com system.

Meanwhile, nearby one of the crash sites...

Ash Ketchem was on his journey through Sinoh with his old friend Brock and his new friend Dawn at his side. On his shoulder was his best friend, his pokemon Pikachu. They were currently on the look out for one of the shooting stars they had seem last night as well as the huge boom which had followed it. He turned to the older teenager, "Do you really think we can find a meteorite out here?"

"Could be, there was the huge sound from last night as well as the brilliant light which appeared at the same time. We might be able to find a meteorite and get it named after all of us. Scientist tend to name things after their discoverers or at least give them the honour of naming it. I can see the display... The Brock Meteorite! Beautiful female scientist lining up the take a look at the scientific knowledge it contains and getting closer to the guy who found it. Maybe asking him out on a romantic dinner for two... or more!" red tinted the dark tan of the black haired, squinty eyed boy.

"Okay, it's official. We have lost Brock. So what do you think the meteorite is made of? Do you think it's made of metal, rock or something more rare? Like diamonds or gold... or even evolution stones? If it's made of Thunderstones it would a great chance to evolve Pikachu into a Raichu." said Dawn hinting at some humour behind her last sentence.

They didn't need to here Pikachu's, "Pika!" in negation of the idea. Everyone knew that Pikachu didn't want to evolve into his more evolved form at the moment.

"Pikachu right, he doesn't have to evolve to be the best pokemon in the world... other then my other pokemon. He's still my best friend ever, right buddy?" asked Ash of his Pokemon companion.

"Pi-Pikachu!" asnwered the little mouse in the affirmative. It was then they made it to the top of the small mountains they were staying near and noticed...


	2. Note from Author

To this story, it is not one I devoted much time to due to other fics and some questions on what the other transformers should be, pokemon wise. Most pressing is Blackarachina and Tarantus, who are both spiders and there being only one major spider pokemon. Until Black and White where there appears to be a new Tarantula one in that game (Denchura in Japanese). So I might rewrite this fic as happening in the Black and White Area, Isshu. But this will mean waiting for the game and the anime to match up.

If you have comments or opinions, please write in to the reviews or my forums or personal message me. 


End file.
